


all I needed was money until I met you.

by BbyBlueEyes55



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Angst, Butler, M/M, Maid, Poor, Rich - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BbyBlueEyes55/pseuds/BbyBlueEyes55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamazaki Sousuke, the son of Samezuka corporation, had all the money in the world. Just with one snap in his fingers he had what he wanted. On the other side there is Tachibana Makoto. Because of the sudden death of his parents he has to take care of the twins. By the loose of his job and his friend,  Nanase Haruka who's a cook from the Yamazaki family, tals Makoto about a job as personal butler. Makoto informs and decide to take the job. Serving at Sousuke's side and soon things between the two starts to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this story is based on the SouMako couple I have on twitter. feel free to follow them. @DorkyOrca is mine and @PapaS0U is my friends. please leave some comment and ideas. enjoy~
> 
> each chapter will be writen in an other POV

Money. No one can live without it, but does it gives you all the happiness you want? Who knows. Everyone thinks different about that. In this case money makes blind. Blind for the true things in life. Love, happiness, trust, honesty. All the things you can't buy with the small pieces of paper with a color and a number on it. With a black credit card with no limit. 

Well... In the world are always people who think like that. That money is everything and can give you everything. So also thinks Yamazaki Sousuke. The son of Samezuka corporation. The biggest company in Japan or even the world. Money streamed onto his account and could buy everything. Expansive cars, limited edition brand clothing, shoes, houses... you name it. On his side was a beautiful girl. Long, perfectly styled hair. Perfect body with amazing curves, big boobs, round hips and ass. A wet dream of every guy.

He lover her and gave her everything she asked for. No matter what the price was. Taking her on vacations to tropical islands, concerts, beautiful arrangements. Everything.  
But there is also an other side of the being rich. It's call poor. Barely having money to buy food, pay the bill or what so ever. 

Tachibana Mokoto lost his parents when the twins were still small. He left school early and decided to work to take care of the younger siblings. Being happy of having a roof above his head and food the feed the two mouths. With the money he earned it was enough the come around just right. That was when the twins were small, now they have grown and go the elementary the cost got higher and Makoto had to take two extra jobs. 

but as he lost all his jobs on one day, made him feel broken. he didnt had anything left and didnt know what to do. as he one day got a call from his friend, Nanase Haruka and told him about a job. Deciding that he would give it a try and soon didnt know that this job would change his whole life but also that of Yamazaki sousuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the story. I will make side stories of the other relationships inside this story. Later I will give a further notice.

"Wait a moment...." he started and looked confused at the person infront of him. "Why am I fired? I really need this job! Please... give me an other chance." Makoto begged and didn't know what else to do. The day before he had lost his other 2 jobs already. But to loose this one.... It made him feel hopeless. Money was already a problem this month since the twins had a class outing with school and he wanted them to enjoy it. Even though the money wasn't there.

 

"I'm sorry, Makoto but... It isn't so busy anymore and I really have to save the money... you're a hard worker and good guy. I'm sure you will find a job again." The owner said and patted the green eyes guy his shoulder. Makoto smiled a bit and nods. It was his end of shift and left towards home.

 

Ever since their parents died in a car accident makoto took the responsibility of taking care of the twins. He dropped out of school and started to work. Makoto didn't mind and just wanted the twins to have a good childhood. His own happiness didn't really matter at the moment. The backstroke swimmer could easily live without it and will find it sooner or later.For Makoto the wellbeing of the twins more the most important thing for him.

Years had passed by and the twins grew up. Even he got older and had many jobs. Some of them he got with help of his friend, Nanase Haruka. They have known each other since they were kids and he has always been by the Orca's side. Helping him with jobs and the twins.

Every time he was thankful when Haru helped him and brought some food over for them, twice a week. It made him feel relieved he could rely on Haruka.

A rumbling was heard in the sky and Makoto knew a storm was coming. This was not his week. Letting a sigh slip as he saw the rundown apartment block nearing in his view and stopped for a moment to look at it. Wishing he could give the twins a better place to live. A better place for them to grow up, with out worries and such. Putting on his walking again and checked his post box. 

"Bills... again..." a sigh escaped his lips again while he climbed up the stairs. Pinching his nose bridge and noticed how tired he was. Working for two days straight, with no sleep. But he had too... It was for money and he could use every single extra he earned or could get. Looking for his keys in his pocket and unlocked the door. Noticing that Haru was here while he smells the food. Closing the door and slipped out his shoes. The male was too tired to put them away and walked straight the futon, that Haru and laid out. All he wanted now was sleep. Wanting this day to pass by and start tomorrow with new energy.

Before he went to sleep, he took out his phone and texted Haru. /Haru.. Thanks for the food. I'll eat it when I'm awake and call you in the morning. Makoto./ pressing send and fell asleep with still his clothing on. 

After a few hours of sleep the male woke up and groaned softly. Rubbing his eyes and slowly opened them. The sun was shining bright into his two rooms apartment and squinted his eyes. "Nn... What time is it?" Whining as he took his phone to check. Also seeing he got a text back from his friend and read it. /it's okay, Makoto. Sleep/ A laugh escaped his lips and shakes his head. Darling the number ans waited to be picked up. 

-"Makoto....."- a slightly low voice on the other side spoke and sounded a bit annoyed.

"Ah... Haru. Ohayo.. I'm not interrupting am I?" Asking as he stood up the reheat the food in the microwave. Yawning behind his hand to muffle it and could hear sounds on the background. "You're working now?"

-"yes... why are you calling? Something happened?"- the other make asked and a hint of worry was heard I'm his voice. 

Haru knew makoto too well and so was makoto with Haru. He sighs and looked at the light and turning food in the microwave. "I lost all my jobs, Haru... I don't know what to do.. I'm running shirt on money and I'm afraid I can't pay my rent..."

-"........"- the other side was quiet and he knew that Haru was thinking. It was so quiet that he had to check his phone if the connection was still there. As he wanted to ask something was heard. -"I might know a job. The pay is good.."-

"Really? Please tell me Haru. I don't care what it is... as long I can make money" feeling a little hope rise in his chest and became curious.

-"well its a job at the place where I work. I heard from people that they need a new Butler. A personal one."- Haru was speaking softly and mumbled. 

"a personal Butler? From who?"frowning a little and knew where haru worked. It sounds interesting and working in a cafe before. So this should be easy.

-"Yamazaki Sousuke"- it was a simple and clear reply. Makoto's eyes widened a little when he heard the name. Did Haru mean 'the Yamazaki Sousuke?' The son of the multi billionaire of Yamazaki corporation? The green eyed male became quiet and didn't move when the beep was heard from the microwave. -"..... Makoto?"-

"Eh? Ah... yes...." being called out of his trance and shakes his head a little. "Sorry... I was a bit spaced out."

-"will you take the job? I can put up a good word..."- it sounded like music in his ears. He felt lucky to maybe get a new job quickly. It really would save him.

"Oh Haru! Please! You're a lifesaver" Makoto smiled on the phone. This was really a lucky day for him. "Call me when you have news okay?" The other male said yes and the call was ended. A big smile was on his face and took out the food. Walking the the table and started to eat. It could be him but the food tasted even better then he thought. 

Some days passed by and a call came in. The male checked his screen who it was and smiled. "Haru-chan~"

-"please don't at the 'chan' makoto."- Haru sighs and even without seeing he knew that Haru was frowning. -"I have some news for you. You can start tomorrow at 6am"-. his eyes light up and was cheering on the inside. Thanked Haru. His best friend just replied with a hum and ended the call. 

"Yes!" Cheering loudly and texted Nagisa. An other childhood friend of him and asked of the twins could stay with him for a few days. Nagisa agreed and didn't made a problem about it. His brain started to storm on the things he had to prepare for tomorrow. All he had to do now was waiting for the new day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a new chapter. This time it's sousuke's POV. 
> 
> Enjoy~

It was the same morning as always. Waking up, getting breakfast served on bed with his girlfriend beside him. She was the type of girl that did everything for him and got what she wanted in return. Sousuke didn't mind and used her to stand out and the fuck with. He had to admit, she was a beauty, a perfect body, perfect round hips and ass, big and soft boobs. She had everything what could make a man have a wet dream. Everyone said how lucky he was with her. Even his bestfriend Matsuoka Rin said so. 

His girlfriend started to wake up and smiled at him as soon she opened her eyes. Sousuke leaned down and kissed her. Telling her that breakfast was ready and they started to eat. Without any warning someone stormed though the door and sighs at the sight of the oh so familiar redhead.

"Yo Sousuke! Hey Natsume." Greeting both of them and slapped the tall male's back. "Come on let's do something today!"

The turquoise eyes male looked at him with a dry expressing and sighs. Why did he had the feeling this would happend. Sipping quietly from his coffee and placed it down. "And what did you had in mind?" Even when he siad it, he didn’t had time to do something today. 

‘’I wanted to go swimming today with you at my private beach’’ The shark was grinning and showed of his shark teeth. Sousuke was sighing and waved his hand.

‘’Sorry man.. I can’t.. There is this new butler starting and I have to greet him. A personal one..’’ The whale shark told Rin and he nodded in understanding. stealing an apple and walked to the door saying his bye and went away. Natsume was hugging Sousuke from behind and pressed her breasts onto his back. Humming as he liked the feeling. Grabbing her arm and pulled her onto his lap, the food fell on the ground and he didnt care. The people tho worked for him would clean it. Kissing her and she kissed back. they both dissapeared under the covers.

A while later, when Natsume had left towards home, took Sousuke a shower. Drying himself and wrapped the towel atound his waist. Making his way into his walk-in closet, one that everywoman would be jealous off, was filled with all typed of brand clothing. Looking through all the clothing to pick out what to wear. The tall male decided for something casual, A jeans, bloush and boots. Because of his well shaped body, was the bloush tight around his abs. Al though he didn’t mind and took a watch to match with what he was wearing. Checking the time after he had put on some cologne. 

A mental sigh was made and walked to the living room where was sitting on the couch and waited for the new butler to show up. Why did his parents came up with this idea in the first place. it was stupid and he totally didnt need one. A plan was already in his mind to torture him and make him leave in one week. It was all planned into his mind. 

Moments later two large doors opened and tall brunette walked in. Sousuke stood up and froze as he saw the guy. Letting his eyes wander freely over the brunette. The other male was wearing a black suit with a white bloush and grey shalette under it. His head was combed back and a gentle smile lingered on his lips. The bright green eyes were beaming at him with some kind of kindness in them he had never seen before. ‘’Tachibana Makoto. Its nice too meet you. i’ll be your new butler starting today’’

It felt like the world had changed in one second, as this guy set a foot inside this room. Sousuke didnt know what to do and was lost in his own thought. The smile made his world light up, the sound of his voice gave his world color and his looks were perfect. It was the first time in his life he had ever met someone like him. For a second, just a small second, made him forget Natsume. The green eyes male tilt his head his head a little and looked at him. "Hello?"

Sousuke mentally slapped himself and looked at he male. "Yes. Nice to meet you Tachibana Makoto. I'm Yamazaki Sousuke." He extended his hand and walked the other to hold it. As soon Makoto held his hand, a strange sensation went through his body. Making him freeze again as he stared at the connected hands. Slowly he let go of the hand and shoved then into his pocket. Putting all the thoughts and nd feelings aside. "Let me show you around a little".

Not waiting for an answer and the brunette followed him. Peeking over shoulder to make sure he was following and saw on his face that he was impressed. A faint smile was on his lips as he though how cute he was. That thought made him stop for a second. Did he just thought a guy was cute? He wasn't gay... not in any way. He had a girlfriend and was happy with her. So why did he thought that? Shaking his head and cleared his throat. "As long you do as I tell you too, it will be okay... got it...?"

"Yes! I will do my best to full fill your orders, Sir" Makoto bowed a little and sousuke nodded. 

"Good. You're first job will be to clean my room"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Seems like RinHaru got their turn now. I will make a different story line with all the side shippings of the story. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it~

As the brunette saw the slightly taller male he was a bit surprised. Always he had thought that Sousuke was an older man. Not really paying attention to the media and such, but still…. he was amazed. Makoto tried to stay calm and took him lots of willpower to do so. Not really noticing the the other male staring at him and introduced himself. It was weird but the atmosphere in the room was calm even if he felt nervous. The voice of Sousuke was deep and let his heart skip a beat. It made him feel warm on the side and held his hand, when it was offered to him. Only the soft touch of their skin made him feel sparks dance on the palm of his hand.

It felt like something insid him was about to change but he could not point out what it was. All he could say was that is was the first time in is life that he felt like this before. Hir mind was running overdrive of thoughts and images. Shaking his head and blinked a few times when he heard his new boss say something about following. Just nodding in response as the brunette has lost his voice. 

Letting the Slightly taller male lead him through the house and his eyes wander around the place. Being fully amazed by the interior what was modern and looked way to expensive. Hearing the voices f the twins on his head by thinking who they will reacted as they saw this place. Makoto still couldn’t believe that he was hired as a butler… since he didn’t really serve anyone beside working in a cafe and making coffee. Knowing that this was serious business and wanted to give everything to keep this job. 

‘’good. you’re first job will be to clean my room’’. The low voice broke him out his thoughts and blinked. ‘’I wont be here for a few hours so… this will your task for today.’’ looking at his rolax and back at Makoto. ‘’it was nice meeting you. When needed anything just ask the toher people here and they will help you.’’ A large hand was patting his shoulder and again he felt the electricity running through his body. 

‘’ah! ha’i! i will do my best.’’ bowing a little and looked at Sousuke with a small smile. Watching the turquoise eyes male walk away and let out a sigh. Slapping his face a little to get his focus back and nodded. "Okay! Cleaning his room... that will be easy.. okay.. so where what it again?’’ Looking around and started to walk as he noticed he was here all alone. While walking around he looked at all the paintings and pictures on the wall. Some of the pictures contained a woman. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Walking further as one picture got his attention. It was one of Sousuke and that girl. both smiling as she was clinging onto him. You could see that that both loves each other. But something was off. 

Makoto took step closer as he looked at it. Something was wrong but he could not put a finger on it. Looking at the girl and back at Sousuke. Still not seeing it and decided to let it rest. His feet dragged him further to his new boss’s room and walked inside. Till his surprice it was all clean and neat. The bed was made up perfectly, no spark of dust was seen on the shelf and other furnerture as he checked them. So why did he had to clean the place? Shaking his head and walked back to the big livingroom where he first was. 

"Makoto?" A familiar voice called him out and looked behind him. Seeing the all to family friend of him.

"Haru-chan~" Smiling happy when he saw Haru after long time again. They called and texted but it's been weeks since he saw him.

"Don't ad the 'chan' , Makoto...." looking at Makoto with a straight face as the other was still smiling. "I'm here to pick you up for lunch..."

"Lunch? It's already this late? But aren't you busy in the kitchen?" Asking as he wondered why Haru was here. Haru was the head chef of this place and was a perfect cook. Makoto always loved to eat his food. Even if it was most of the time mackerel. 

"I also my lunch break now... let's go..." Haru turned around and walked with the taller male to the kitchen and through the back door into the garden. Some other workers sit there as well. The raven haired male pulled out two lunch boxes and gave one to Makoto. "here... eat..."

"Thank you Haru~" giving him his angelic smiles as Haru just waved it off. Opening the box and started to eat. A few minutes have past there was a voice behind them that called out. 

"Oh! Haru! This is where you are!" Haru looked up and Makoto turned around letting his eyes fell in a redhead.


	5. Extra: RinHaru 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the RinHaru Extra... I'm not sure how much will follow.. I'm sorry if I didn't put Rin right on paper.. but it's will be edited if needed.
> 
> So please leave your comment!

Matsuoka Rin. The best friend of Yamazaki Sousuke since childhood. They have always been together and became like brothers. Growing up together, together to school, hanging out.... It all went together. None was never alone. Time had passed by when they both had finished school and did what they wanted. Sousuke had gotten his own house and Rin was spending there lots of times. Inviting girls, strippers, you name it... parties till early in the morning. 

But a new house ment a new crew that would work for Sousuke. Cooking, cleaning, a driver.... Rin was personally there to pick out the staff for the kitchen. Five different chefs had been gathered from all over Japan. All of them with the task. 'Cook you're favorite food'.

Four of the five chefs had served their food and was tested. It was now time for the last one. 

"Nanase Haruka... I'll be serving Grilled mackerel" a black haired male walked in with eyes as blue as the ocean. Rin felt his heart skipping a beat and looked at him. The value eyed male pleased the food down and bowed a little. Taking a few steps back and waited for them to try it.

Sousuke started to eat already as Rin was still looking.. or more like staring at Haru. It could be him but he thought that Haru was the most beautiful male he had seen in his life. Even more beautiful that any woman he had dated. The male beside him nudged his side and mentioned him to eat. Rin was broken out his thoughts and started to eat.

As done with trying they excused themselves and walked away to talk. "The last one is the best! You have to pick him!" Sousuke looked at him with wide eyes and ans raised a brow shortly after that. "Don't ask! Just pick him!" 

It made sousuke want to ask more questions but he decided to trust his friend and picked Nanase Haruka. And so the blue eyed male was made chef of the kitchen.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Till Haru's big surprise he was chosen as a chef. He felt happy but he didn't show it on his face. Some days had passed and the redhead was hanging around him. 

'Matsuoka Rin' Haru thought as he was wondering where he was now. Looking at the clock and frowned. It was time for him to show up and bother Haru with his job. Not that Haru mind... The be honest he kind of liked it.. not really knowing why but he did. It was rare for the chef to show his emotions and the redhead had made him blush a few times. Making him get lost in thoughts of his smile. The unusual sharp teeth made him feel curious how sharp they would feel. 

The chef stopped with cooking as he was shocked about his own thoughts. Blushing a little and looked away slightly with his face. 

"Haru~" it made his heart jump when he heard the familiar voice of the person he was waiting for. Going back to his work and tried to acted normal.

"Rin.... here again?" Asking with his usual voice and looked up a little to meet his grinning face. A squeeze in his heart made the blush come back and quickly looked down again. "On the table is some food for you..." mumbling and worked further on cutting the ingredients for dinner.

"Oh! Thanks Haru!" Grinning even wider and started to eat the food. It made Haruka happy to see Rin enjoying his food. "Neh Haru... I've been thinking.. today you're early off right?"

The raven haired male blinked at the question and soon knitted his eyebrows together. "Yes I am... why are you asking?" Some this made him curious. 

A red flush got on Rin's cheeks and hide his face behind his red locks. "Well... uhm.. I've been wanted to ask you if you wanna hang out with me.. After work.. like going for a drink or a club? Maybe a movie?"

His heart stopped beating with his words and it didn't show on his face, but he was taken by surprise. Blinking a few times to let it sink in and slowly nodded. "Sure... why not.. I dot have work tomorrow anyway... so drink is fine..."

"really? Great! I'll pick you up here after work!" He smiled and Rin walked away when his food was finished. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

I was 20pm and Rin was waiting infront of the house beside his car, A red ferrari. Looking at his watch and tapped his foot a little. It wasn't like him to be nervous, but he had finally asked Haru out. Not much later, the raven haired male walked out the house in his casual clothing and it made Rin swallow. It was the first time he saw him like this and he looked even more perfect.

"Sorry for the wait, Rin...." the male mumbled and stood beside him. Looking at the car out of the corner of his eye and back at Rin.

"No its okay... shall we go?" Walking to the passenger's seat and opened the door for him. Haru was frowning and got inside. Putting on his seat belt and Rin closed the door. Before he walked back the redhead took a deep breath and got into his side. He buckled himself up and started to car. Driving to a place where they could get a drink.

The drive didn't take long. Just a few minutes and Rin parked the car and let haru out. Locking it and lead him the way to the place. It was a modern bar but it felt cozy once you were inside. They were leaded to a private booth and walked inside. Taking a seat and looked at the menu. "Want some wine? Or some other alcohol?"

"no... Thank you. I don't really like alcohol" the blue eyes male said and looked at r he menu with Rin. He noticed how close Haru's fave was and could smell his scent. Closing his eyes for a moment and could smell the ocean in the air. He loved the smell. "Rin?" Haru turned his head and before Rin knew it... He had pressed his lips on Haru's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I got busy and didn't really found the time to write.. but here it is.. enjoy~ there is a little surprise note at the end of this chapter~

As sousuke was out for lunch with his girlfriend wasnt he focused on what she was telling him. Somehow he was thinking aout his new butler. The brunette with those bright green eyes, his beautiful smile and.... wait? He shaked his head and mentally slapped himself. was he really thinking about a guy? A guy? He pointed himself out and suddenly was snapped out thoughts by Natsume.

"Sousuke... what's wrong with you today?" She asked and played a little with her long and fake brown hair. The longer he looked at her the more flaws he saw. Flaws he had never seen before... or he didnt want to see them. Decidingnto ignore those thoughts and smiled at her.

"Don't worry.. its nothingn serious. I was wondering if the new butler was doing okay..." he admitted and was bit worried about him. Hoping he didnt break off the house or put it on fire. But what if Rin.... no that was impossible. Rin was in love with Haru.. so why would he worry about that and beside... he wasnt even gay.

Natsume didn't believe him and sighs. "Are you sure, Sousuke? Because to me it seems like there is something wrong"

Natsume didn't believe him and frowned. "Are you sure Sousuke? " Asking again as sousuke nodded to her reply. Quietly they were eating the food as Sousuke got a text from Rin

-"Sousuke! That new butler of yours is a complete beauty!"- raising a brow as he was reading it and mentally was sighing. 

-"Rin.... I'm not gay and yes he is a beauty. Did you forgot I have a relationship?"- sousuke replied and sipped from his drink. Natsume was heading to the toilet to fix her make-up and hair.

His phone was buzzing and looked and the text he got back. -"I know that... I was just saying okay...."-  
He decides not to reply and saw Natsume walking back. Looking at her and let his eyes trail over her body. Something seems off now.... He couldn't see what. 

"I'm heading home after this, Natsume.. I have some things to take care off" Natsume looked and whined. "But Sousuke~ you promised to go shopping with me today~" 

"I know and I'm sorry babe.. I have some things to do at home..." taking out his wallet and passed her his credit card. A black one with no limit. "Use this and buy anything you want okay.... I will take on a trip this week in to make it up."

Natsume stared at the card and took it. She smiled and nodded. Again Sousuke felt that something was off. The way she smiled... he didn't see it as how he normally saw it. Again he ignored it and stood up. The teal eyed male kissed her softly and walked away. Not thinking and made his way to his car. Driving back home and wondered how things were going there. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Lunch went by and Makoto met Rin. They chatted and Makoto told, that he and Haru were childhood friends. Rin said the same about him and Sousuke. The green eyed man noticed Haru looking at Rin and smiled softly. He knee what it meant and stayed quiet. 

Wondering through the house as he was again by the photo of Sousuke and Natsume. The redhead had told her name and who she was. "A girlfriend..... I see..." a sigh left his lips and felt some weird stirring inside him. Frowning as he shaked his head and walked further. Wondering what he should do as his eyes fell on a large door. Getting curious and walked closer. The door was a bit different that the other doors inside the house. 

It was bit, dark and completely out of wood with carvings in it. All kind of sea animals. Slowly he reached out and opens the door. It was darm and dusty inside, his hand turned on the light switch and a large library was revealed. The green eyes widened as he was amazed of all the books to find here. Walking around and saw some titles he wanted to read. 

He didn't hear that someone else was in the room as well, who came inside after him. The new butler was reading a back of a book he would love to read.

"Do you like books?" Makoto jumped at the sudden voice and quickly tried to put the book back. It went wrong and he bumped against the bookcase. Of the hard bump the books started to fall out. Makoto didn't had time to run and it all landed on Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know..... its almost Halloween. And yes... I came up with an idea For a one shot SouMako Halloween Fanfic. It will be out around Halloween...~


End file.
